TDA: The Fallen
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Fallen with TDA characters. When Gwen is sent to Reform school, she never expected to enjoy it. Nor did she expect to meet two different guys who like her. Or that she will be an important part in a battle between the forces of evil and the light.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Total Drama Characters or the people in Fallen (I can't remember who it's by but I'll tell you next chapter if you feel like reading it which I really recommend), nor the overall plot.

Author's Note: This is Fallen with Total Drama Characters. It's a new book and I just read it and I really enjoyed it. Although I admit it was a TOTAL irony that after I read it I realized how insanely well it fit with Total Drama Characters and setting, it was almost written like it had them in mind (which I doubt but the parallels were insanely creepy). If I didn't know better I would swear that the story was Total Drama mixed with Religious and Good/Evil undertones. Warning that the story has certain Religious themes so if you have issues with that, be warned. This story does not follow the exact storyline and timings of Fallen and will have times mixed around but it is fairly similar.

Characters:

Luce-Gwen

Daniel Grigory-Justin (Hehe, I can imagine this, with the hot and cold attitude that alternately makes you want to strangle someone or be flattered)

Cam-Duncan (I will swear that Cam is the embodiment of Duncan and vice versa as they are so much freaking alike that it is almost scary. Actually, it is).

Penn-Beth

Molly-Heather (EVIL Girl, I was tempted to put Courtney but Heather is more like her and I want to have Duncan/Heather team up)

Arianne-Izzy (Yet another scary match. I will again swear that this story was made solely with TDI characters in mind. They're both insane yet nice, if you can stand being near them without going insane.)

Gabbe-Lindsay (I needed a blonde and I chose Lindsay as I just can't imagine Bridgette being concerned with makeup and stereotypical blond stuff. But I also am thinking of a certain scene that happens in the book between Cam and Gabbe that is utterly hilarious to imagine between Duncan and Lindsay that I just had to do this.)

Roland-DJ

Randy-Chef

Miss Sophia-Courtney

Mr. Cole (? To be fixed, I can't remember his name but he's the history teacher)-Noah

Kissing couple (Forgot names but not really important)-Geoff and Bridgette

Callie-Leshawna

Todd-Cody

Everyone else-Random, quite frankly they're not important so I'm not going to bother. Except for Trent who will now be the unfortunate and now dead Trevor.

Location: Sword and Cross-TDA abandoned lot except with high walls surrounding it along with electric fence and various surveillance equipments.

Chapter 1:

"We love you Gwen and we're going to miss you while you're away. But it will just be for a little bit and then once everything goes back to the way it was, we'll come get you. Just deal with it for a little bit and try to have fun." Gwen looked up at her mother, her eyebrows raised, looking at the surrounding area in front of them. This was not so much a reform school as much as it looked like a prison. High gray walls surrounded the buildings and there seemed to be fences and various barriers. And,-holy crap!-was that electric fence and big large searchlights? What type of place was this? She snapped back to attention as her mother hugged her again and gave her a kiss. Gwen found herself actually tearing up as she hugged her mom and looked at her dad. They were going to leave her here in this strange place that was way too eerily similar to prison for comfort and she wouldn't see them or her friend Leshawna for god knows how long. She gave them a hug and sighed, wishing again that she didn't have to do this but she had to. The court had "suggested it" or possibly a sanitorium and naturally the school was chosen. She could still learn and prepare for college here and once it was deemed by her parents and the court that it was okay for her to go back to normal school again, then she could leave. But she had no idea how long that would be. Probably a very long time. She just hoped that no one found out her secret here. She couldn't stand the fear and cautious glances people had sent her and the hate she received here as well.

After dropping her at the drop-off check, her parents went back to the car and went out the gate which as soon as they left, made an ominously loud banging noise as it shut and locked. Turning, she wasn't sure where she was supposed to go until she saw a group of other teenagers being addressed by some large guy in a nurse's outfit. Odd, but whatever. As she approached, he was finishing some speech he had just been giving about "meds, beds, and reds" or something. She had no idea what was going on. Man nurse turned and glared at her.

"You're late! I was just explaining the run of this place and I really don't feel like repeating myself so just ask Duncan or Izzy over there, they are repeat visitors and know all about this here fine establishment. Me, I am just going to watch my soap operas and you are not to bother me during this time. Good , and, drop all the illegals in there," he nods at a box containing various items and with that, Man nurse gets up and leaves. She looks down in the box and was shocked. There was an assortment of knives, dirty magazines, cigarettes, tobacco, lighters, etc that people had already put in. Almost embarrassed by the feel of eyes on her back, she drops the only illegal item that she had, a cell phone, which happened to be illegal here as they can't have communication with the outside world, and turns around looking at the group of students gathered there. There were a few others standing there watching her, especially the tall one who had a green Mohawk and an assortment of facial piercings with some of the brightest teal eyes she had ever seen. He smiled at her when he saw her looking at him and she blushed, taking in his tight muscular body. Looking away, she stared at a very beautiful and busty blonde in cowboy boots who was busy doing her nails and babbling on about something to a girl next to her. There was an average somewhat nerdy looking kid who gave a crooked toothed smile. Feeling her eyes drawn back, Gwen watched as the guy with the Mohawk started stepping towards her with a look of admiration on his face when the girl the blonde had been talking to about whatever came up and intercepted in front of him, grabbing Gwen's arm and pulling her along. Not quite sure what was going on, Gwen had no choice but to follow.

"Hi, I'm Izzy. I will be your tour guide this evening. The friendly orderly you just saw talking, his name's Chef and he's weird. Always obsessing over those soaps of his. Anyhow, welcome to the backlot, or as we inmates like to call it, hell on earth. There is no easy way out of this lovely little backwater paradise unless you happen to be one of the lucky ones that they decide is fit to join back in with the real world or whatever. Everyone is here for a reason so what is yours?" Izzy asked, stopping suddenly. Gwen frowned and bit her lip. Izzy looked at her and shrugged.

"Okay, so you don't want to share, that's cool. The people here are nice but I recommend staying away from the dangerous ones. You could tell who they are cause they have wrist collars. Oh, and, the ones with those collars are pretty much most of the people in this 'school' so yeah. I would stay away from them." Gwen glanced down at Izzy's hand where a wrist collar was.

"But there's one right there." Gwen said confused. Izzy smiled a wide grin.

"I know! That's what make it so fun! But really, do stay away from the others as they aren't all as friendly and lovable as I am! Oh, and I just love love love your hair! I want my hair to be like that! Can you cut it for me? I can't cut my hair myself as I would just make such a mess of it and have to shave it all off or something. I don't want to do that." Izzy gestures at her hair wildly as she said that and pulls a pair of safety scissors out of seemingly nowhere. Handing them to Gwen she said "start" and sat down, crossing her legs. Gwen stared uncertainly at the scissors in her hand, not quite sure what to do. She had never really cut hair before and the only way she knew how to do it was a method her mom did when they had to whack at her hair after the incident. So that's what she did. Gripping Izzy's long hair into a ponytail, she took a breath and snipped it off as Izzy hummed some song. After she was done, Izzy stood up, feeling her hair.

"Good job, I like it," she said happily as she turned around and Gwen was shocked to see a wicked looking scar marring the back of her neck and she wondered what could have caused that.

"Izzy, what's that on your neck?" Gwen asked uncertainly as Izzy turned around and frowned.

"It's none of your business, I stayed out of yours so stay out of mine. Come on, I need to show you the room." Turning again she started to run and Gwen had to run as fast as she could to just barely keep up.

Izzy stopped in front of the door. "This is your room during your stay here. We all have our assigned rooms and this is yours. I am just down the hall so if you need anything, just come to this room," she said, writing down her room number on a scrap sheet of paper and handing it to Gwen. "Oh, and, do be aware of the cameras watching our every move. They are all over the place and always watching. I will teach you how to avoid them later but I need to do something so see you later, if you want." With that, Izzy once again ran off at a fast speed down the hall and entered some room. Looking around, Gwen saw a camera pointed right at her and shuddered, quickly running into her room and bolting the door. After the door was closed, she looked around the room and was quite surprised that it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. It was fairly small and kind of plain but it had a bathroom and a dresser and drawers for clothes. She also had a decent window view of the outside, only marginally ruined by the bars going down them. Uncertain what to do next, she stood around, trying to decide. Not feeling like staying in here, she decided to go out to the courtyard again and see what was going on and at least it would be better than here as she wasn't ready to unpack yet as that meant that she accepted staying here and she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Walking outside, she took a look and stopped, stunned by the sight. There were two of them, both male, just talking. But that wasn't why she stopped. It was because he had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Long flowing black hair pooled down at incredibly broad strong looking shoulders, and his face!-oh his face was perfect, crafted from the finest pieces. Symmetrical features, a handsome nose, and a very, very kissable mouth with soft plump lips, it sent a desire shuddering through Gwen. His eyes were a beautiful brown and she could just stare at his eyes forever. Suddenly, the angel stopped talking and looked at her, catching her eyes. The faintest hint of a smile came upon his face and she almost smiled back when all of a sudden, his middle finger came up and he gave her the finger. Stunned, she watched him smirk at her and she seethed. Stomping off, she could feel his eyes on her, watching her go and she could almost feel the relief radiating off him as she left. What the heck was that? She didn't even do anything to the guy and he just goes and flips her off! She stomped off, muttering about stupid good-looking guys who were just plain jerks.

She was surprised to find Izzy standing there waiting for her.

"So you met our resident mystery man Justin. Quite the charmer isn't he?"

"Is he always that rude? He just flipped me off and I don't even know him. Did I offend him or something?"

"No, Justin is like that with everyone. Just forget it. Anyhow, it's time for dinner and as much as the food is disgusting, it's all we're going to get so come one before you starve to death!" Izzy said giggling. Gwen shrugged, and walked in, glad she found a friend. Or something of a friend. She wasn't all that sure of Izzy but she seemed nice. She couldn't wait until she found the phone to call her best friend Leshawna to tell her and tell her all about this place that was an eerie lot like a prison.

Chapter 2

Gwen walked into the cafeteria behind Izzy with trepidation and got in the line. She looked over at the food and seeing as she couldn't even tell what some of the things were even supposed to be, she grabbed whatever looked to be less disgusting (claiming to be potatoes and cabbage but really looked like crap but then, most of the food did) and put it on her plate. Getting out of the line, she followed Izzy to get to a table when all of a sudden a foot stuck out and Gwen went flying down. Hearing mean laughter, Gwen looked up and saw a black raven haired girl with a nasty sneer on her face laughing at her. Izzy came rushing and helped Gwen up.

"I'm sorry Gwen, I didn't know she would do that. Heather is always such a bitch…" she stated and they heard another derisive snort. The girl, Heather, glared at Izzy.

"You're one to talk. Get any more restraining orders against you recently? I wouldn't be surprised. You always were such a freak." Heather laughed yet again and Gwen's annoyance with this witch was rising. Heather stepped closer.

"And look at you. A good for nothing emo goth girl. Gonna cry how no one loves you? With that face and hair, I wouldn't be surprised. Mashed potatoes do not look good in hair. Nor on your dress. To bad for you. No one's going to think you're pretty now." Gwen was sorely tempted to hit her but then she felt a heated gaze on her that called to her stronger than the others staring at her. Turning around, she saw Justin shift his gaze as he looked away and got up and left. Any will to fight left and she started crying. Izzy snarled and launched herself at Heather, managing to land one good punch across her face before the bracelet activated sending jolts of electricity through her body. Writhing on the floor, she screamed in pain until Chef came up running where all three were gathered. After turning the bracelet off he stood and looked at them.

"Detention tomorrow at sunrise. All three of you. Don't be late." With that he walked off again, pissed because Izzy's bracelet had gone up during a good part of his soap operas and he didn't get to see what happened. Gwen was shocked for a second by what just happened. That wasn't fair! Izzy had defended her and Gwen hadn't done anything but they still had to go to detention! Heather started it. Watching Heather smirk again, she started crying again and ran off, thoroughly embarrassed and unsure if she could ever show her face again after what happened that day.

Hiding in the bathroom she cried until she heard a knock on the door. Yanking the door open angrily, she saw a rather chubby girl with braces wearing what seemed like multiple clothes smiling at her.

"Here, I heard what happened in the cafeteria and I know you need it. You could wear these until you get the stains out." The girl smiled again and Gwen was suspicious. Why was she helping her? All the people at this school were freaks and she had no friends with any of them. They were mean and cruel. Heather and Justin, all the rest of them. Izzy was insane. Since this girl was here she had to have some ulterior motive as well.

"Why are you helping me?" Gwen asked harshly and the girl flinched.

"I…I know what its like to be laughed at and to be made fun of by everyone," she whispered sadly and Gwen felt guilt flood through her.

"I'm sorry, it's just this school…it messes with your head, you know?" she said hesitantly and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, I know. My name is Beth." Gwen smiled at the girl and felt that she could trust her. Beth didn't seem to be able to lie and she seemed fairly innocent. She wondered why she was here as this was a place for people who did stuff and she couldn't imagine Beth would do any of that. Seeming to read her mind, Beth answered her unspoken question.

"My father was the groundskeeper of the place and took care of it. But he's dead now and so the school has become my legal guardian as I have no other family. But if I could, I would leave this place as I hate it, I just hate it." Beth said sadly and Gwen felt a rush of compassion as she hugged the girl. Then she asked another question.

"Uh, Beth? Why do you wear multiple layers of clothing?"

"I have a immune system condition so I always have to wear multiple layers of clothing to prevent me from becoming sick."

"Is it okay for me to be wearing these then? I don't want you to get sick."

"Oh, don't worry, I still have another 3 layers. One layer won't make a difference and you need them more than I do." Gwen shrugged and pulled the material on which hung loose on her but at least covered up the dirty stuff. She thanked Beth and was surprised to find herself calling her friend. She actually found a friend here. She still missed home and her friend Leshawna terribly but now at least it wouldn't be so bad here.


End file.
